Most Handsome Vampire?
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {CHAP 2 UP} Jika ada hal didunia ini yang tidak aku ingin percayai, itu adalah kau. / Yang harus kau lakukan hanya diam, dan gunakan hatimu untuk mempercayainya. / Dulu kami juga manusia, hanya saja kami tidak seberuntung kau. Bad Summary. GS for Uke. Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Yesung. Sehun. Chanyeol. etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Most Handsome Vampire?**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Donghae.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, GS, etc.**

 **a.n : atas dasar beberapa pemikiran dan penentuan pemain yang telah ditetapkan, juga untuk kenyamanan dan alur cerita. Maka pheo meminta maaf jika beberapa nama asli pemain diubah marganya.**

 **Banyak typo bertebaran karena pheo masihlah author yang butuh banyak belajar. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur yang sama, tapi ketahuilah cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Seoul diterpa udara cerah namun dingin, pertanda musim gugur segera tiba. Beberapa orang nampak tergesa melangkahkan kakinya demi menghindari udara yang membuat mereka mengepulkan uap berembun. Tak jarang beberapa yang memilih masuk kedalam Coffe shop demi mendapat secangkir kopi panas yang bisa membuat sudut bibir mereka terangkat dengan pipi merona karena berhasil menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Namun, lain dari itu semua, tampak berbeda dari arah sebuah rumah dikawasan perkomplekan elit yang dihuni oleh orang-orang berdompet tebal. Rumah bernuansa pastel yang terlihat nyaman karena banyak berbagai jenis tanaman yang ada disana. Begitu juga seorang gadis dengan pipi gembul merona yang terbalut dalam pakaian hangat dan sarung tangan untuk berkebun. Rambut panjangnya dicepol keatas secara asal, senyumnya pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir plumnya, tanda ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya pagi ini.

Lee Sungmin. Adik tunggal dari Lee Donghae, gadis berusia duapuluh tahun yang saat ini menempuh pendidikannya di Inha University. Sedangkan Lee Donghae sendiri adalah pemilik dari Taeyang Group, salah satu perusahaan yang cukup disegani di Korea Selatan.

Menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi adik kesayangannya itu bukanlah hal mudah bagi Donghae, menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya pun bukan pula keinginannya. Namun sepertinya takdir mengisyaratkan lain, orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Dan itu membuat Donghae mati-matian menjaga perusahaan milik sang ayah dan juga adik kecilnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat selesai memindahkan satu pot mawar pada pot yang lain, diliriknya kedalam arah rumah mereka. Donghae berjanji akan membantunya berkebun hari ini, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidungnya pun tidak terlihat. Padahal Sungmin telah ada disini sejak pagi.

"DONGHAE OPPA!"

"YAAA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Suara kakak lelakinya itu menggema tak kalah nyaring dengan suara Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara derap langkah kaki diikuti sesosok tubuh tegap menjulang ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Memajukan bibirnya tak kalah imut dengan sang adik.

"Kau lama!" sungut Sungmin begitu sadar jika kakaknya lah yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau yang tidak sabaran!" balas Donghae tak kalah sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lain halnya dengan kegiatan dua kakak beradik Lee dirumah mereka, lain pula dengan salah satu rumah mewah yang terletak sedikit jauh dari rumah penduduk lain. Jika ditelisik, ada empat orang lelaki berwajah tampan yang sedang termenung dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Namun sepertinya setelah sekian lama terdiam, salah satu dari mereka merasa bosan dan mulai memprovokasi sebuah percakapan sederhana.

"Hyung, aku bosan." Adalah lelaki termuda bermarga Oh yang menatap lelaki yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, lelaki itu hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Mengabaikan pemuda putih itu.

"Hyungg~"

"Diamlah." Lelaki yang tadi mengacuhkannya, membentak dengan nada datar.

Pemuda Oh itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk dengan mengacak-acak beberapa lego yang sedang dimainkannya tadi.

Kegiatan absurd itu mengundang tatapan datar dari lelaki lain yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, ia melirik kearah dua pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya menginterupsi kegiatan sang lelaki yang masih saja berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Yesung hyung," panggilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada pekerjaannya. Namun sebuah kalimat bernada memohon dari bibir pemuda tinggi yang memanggil namanya sontak saja membuatnya tertegun sesaat dan mengabaikan beberapa rangkai kata yang ada dilayar komputernya itu.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku."

Bukan hanya Yesung, Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi memainkan legonya dengan acak ikut mendongak dan menatap pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Pendidikanmu?" Sehun membeo, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal itu, hyung?"

"Karena aku ingin," jawabnya kalem, "Aku bosan setiap hari hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan tidak melakukan apapun."

Yesung terdiam, begitupun Sehun yang mencerna permintaan lelaki tinggi itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya menatap Yesung dengan penuh harap.

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan melirik seorang lelaki bersurai coklat yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya, lelaki surai coklat yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tidak merespon, masih membaca bukunya seakan tak mendengar panggilan itu. Namun Yesung tahu, dia mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yesung, Kyuhyun membalik halaman bukunya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Turuti saja."

Singkat. Jelas. dan padat.

Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya dengan lelah, selalu seperti itu. Lelaki yang bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya mau berbicara sekadarnya. Tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan dingin, ciri khas marga Cho, meski itu kadang tidak berlaku pada saudara kandungnya, Cho Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," ujar Yesung setelah lama terdiam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh antusias, "Aku akan mendaftarkan kita pada salah satu Universitas di Seoul."

"Kita?" ujar Sehun lagi, Yesung mengangguk.

"Jadi maksudmu, bukan hanya aku yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Anggukan kedua lelaki itu lakukan, "Kurasa kita semua juga membutuhkan sedikit penyegaran otak," ujarnya santai. Sehun sudah hampir bersorak bahagia mendengarnya sebelum Yesung kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi kalian harus ingat siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih, hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Yesung mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada laptop yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END ?**

 **Holaaaa~ pheo kembali membawa satu karya lagi, utk kedua kali nya Super Junior dan EXO berkolaborasi.**

 **Sedikit info, ff ini adalah ff debut pheo dalam dunia fanfic. Dan cast dalam ff ini bukan cast asli saat pheo debut, juga bahasa dan kosa kata yg digunakan sudah 100% direvisi, hanya ide crita nya aja yg masih trtinggal.**

 **Pheo dulu terinspirasi dari film Twilight Saga hingga melahirkan ff ini, jadi jika ada kesamaan reka adegan atau semacamnya jangan terlalu kaget yaa..**

 **Dan lagi, ff ini juga 100% memakai imajinasi nd khayalan2 pheo sebagai seorang fangirl. Semua adegan, itu imajinasi pheo, dan jika ada moment dimana pemikiran kalian tidak bisa menerimanya, ketahuilah itu juga hasil dari pemikiran dan khayalan pheo.**

 **Satu lagi, ff ini sudah pernah dishare diakun facebook pheo sendiri. Dengan cast dan kosa kata yg asli tentunya.**

 **Pheo Cuma ingin berbagi kenangan dan juga karya pheo sama readers semua, 3 tahun pheo bergelut didunia fanfiction, dan bersyukur sebagian besar pembaca merespon baik^^**

 **Udah, ah. Segitu aja. Hehe. Dilanjut atau tidak nya fanfic ini tergantung dari respon readers semua.. so, review juseyoooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most Handsome Vampire?**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, GS, etc.**

 **a.n : atas dasar beberapa pemikiran dan penentuan pemain yang telah ditetapkan, juga untuk kenyamanan dan alur cerita. Maka pheo meminta maaf jika beberapa nama asli pemain diubah marganya.**

 **Banyak typo bertebaran karena pheo masihlah author yang butuh banyak belajar. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur yang sama, tapi ketahuilah cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belajarlah yang rajin, buat aku bangga dengan prestasimu. Oke?"

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan, oppa."

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum begitu mendapat kecupan sayang di pipi kanannya. Lelaki itu mengusak pelan surai hitam adik semata wayangnya sebelum gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Sebelum berlari masuk, Sungmin menyempatkan untuk melihat Donghae dari kaca mobil yang diturunkan.

"Paman Kang yang akan menjemputmu nanti, jangan lupa habiskan makan malam mu dan jangan tunggu aku pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia melambai ceria dan masuk kedalam tempatnya selama ini menimba ilmu sementara Donghae memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum sebelum melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor.

"Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin menghentikan laju larinya saat mendengar suara nyaring seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook, sahabatnya berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan menetralisir nafasnya sebelum berujar penuh semangat, "Apa kau sudah tahu jika kampus kita akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru?"

"Mahasiswa baru?" ulang Sungmin bingung. Gadis mungil itu kembali mengangguk.

"Ya. Mahasiswa baru, dan semuanya tampan, Min. Aku melihatnya saat mereka akan melapor pada bagian kemahasiswaan."

"Lalu kenapa kau sesenang itu?"

Ryeowook melunturkan senyumannya, "Astaga, kau belum paham? Mereka akan masuk jurusan yang sama dengan kita!"

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya dan bergumam 'Oh' secara pelan, kepalanya ikut mengangguk teratur sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yasudah, ayo masuk kedalam kelas."

"Ya!"

 **.**

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook, bahwa akan ada mahasiswa baru dalam lingkup jurusan mereka. Dan entah ini dinamakan kebetulan atau apa, kelas pertama yang mereka masuki adalah kelas dimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook berada didalamnya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat dan pemilihan tempat duduk yang bebas, serta materi yang disampaikan oleh Dosen Ahn, salah satu staf yang kebetulan adalah dosen mereka. Saat ini para mahasiswi bergosip dan sesekali menunjuk keempat pemuda tampan yang duduk dibelakang dan memasang raut wajah datar.

"Astaga, mereka tampan sekali."

"Ya ampun aku seperti melihat malaikat!"

"Apa mereka sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum, aku mau mendaftar!"

"Ya! Jangan mimpi, Yun."

Keempat pemuda itu hanya bisa saling melirik dan tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar bisik-bisik penuh kekaguman dari para gadis dikelas ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika memang ketampanan keempat pemuda itu diatas rata-rata. Begitupun Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sempat terpesona pada ketampanan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau mereka semua itu tampan!" bisik Ryeowook antusias, Sungmin ikut mengangguk membenarkan dan tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Sungmin dengan segera membereskan semua peralatan kuliahnya, menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja sebelum menggamit lengan Ryeowook. Namun sebelum berhasil keluar dari kelas, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sempat menatap heran pada empat laki-laki yang masih saja betah berada didalam kelas. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Em, Hai? Kalian tidak keluar?" tanya Ryeowook ramah, keempat lelaki berbeda marga itu mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hai.. kami akan keluar sebentar lagi," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Oh, baiklah. Ah! Aku Kim Ryeowook."

"Lee Sungmin," sahut Sungmin, ikut memperkenalkan diri bersama Ryeowook. "Kalian ingin ikut bersama kami sampai tempat parkir jika kalian lupa jalannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada ceria, tanpa sadar mengundang satu tatapan intens dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya," kata Sehun merendah, laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya mengundang anggukan dari dua gadis itu. Sehun juga mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum saat Sungmin dan Ryeowook berpamitan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, hyung?" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi senyuman Sehun saat melihat Kyuhyun terus-menerus menatap Sungmin yang menjauh dari kelas dan menghilang dibelokan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya terkejut karena suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, apalagi melihatnya memperhatikan Sungmin. Namun lelaki itu berhasil menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau memperhatikan salah satu diantara mereka, kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggulirkan bola matanya dan menatap adik lelakinya itu dengan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue.**

 **Oke, jangan marah dulu karena wordnya sedikit. Pheo Cuma mau nanya sama readers semua, banyak yg gak suka pheo menggabungkan Super Junior dan EXO dalam ff ini? Boleh tau alasannya?**

 **Dan kalo memang seperti itu, pheo akan menghapus ff ini dalam kurun waktu seminggu kedepan.**

 **Apa kalian lebih suka versi aslinya dari ff ini? Kalo iya, berarti 'Jaekyung' bakal kembali muncul ke permukaan xD**

 **Ff ini adalah ff konsumsi pribadi pheo, sama seperti Strenght Love beberapa waktu lalu, cumaaaa, versi asli dari ff ini adalah cast utama nya Lee Hyukjae dan OC,**

 **Jadi gimana? Mau pheo tulis ulang dengan cast yg sama (Exo akan diganti dan Jaekyung akan muncul) atau lanjut dengan versi ini? Kalo gak ada yg minat, ya akan pheo hapus.**

 **Review nya yaaaa..**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **auliaMRQ ; Anisa Jung ; AiKyumin137 ; sanmayy88 ; Pspnya kyu ; orange girls ; meliadarenty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most Handsome Vampire?**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk.**

 **Genre : Supranatural, GS, etc.**

 **a.n : atas dasar beberapa pemikiran dan penentuan pemain yang telah ditetapkan, juga untuk kenyamanan dan alur cerita. Maka pheo meminta maaf jika beberapa nama asli pemain diubah marganya.**

 **Banyak typo bertebaran karena pheo masihlah author yang butuh banyak belajar. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur yang sama, tapi ketahuilah cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelataran Inha _University_ diganderungi lalu-lalang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berbeda jurusan. Beberapa tampak diantara mereka mungkin baru saja datang, seperti halnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kedua gadis itu saling melempar guyonan ringan guna mengiringi langkah untuk masuk kedalam gedung, namun belum sampai didepan tangga aula, keduanya dibuat kaget oleh sekumpulan mahasiswi yang saling berteriak histeris meski setelahnya berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sungmin heran, Ryeowook yang ditanya menggedikkan bahunya dengan bingung, namun tak lama kemudian ia menepuk bahu Sungmin begitu tahu apa yang sedang dibincangkan oleh para gadis-gadis tadi.

"Mereka datang.." gumam Ryeowook, terkesima.

Sungmin menoleh dengan bingung, detik selanjutnya ia ikut terlarut bersama para gadis itu sambil melihat kearah depan.

Tampak dua mobil berbeda _merk_ yang terparkir rapi didepan aula, selanjutnya empat pemuda tampan ikut keluar bersamaan dengan histeris para gadis.

"Itu, empat mahasiswa baru yang masuk kekelas kita kemarin, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, disebelahnya Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Mereka seperti titisan dewa.." gumam Ryeowook, "Entah kenapa aku merasa aura yang mereka keluarkan terasa berbeda."

"Kau benar," sahut Sungmin menyetujui, "Mereka tampak seperti bukan manusia."

"Apa karena mereka terlalu tampan?"

"Entahlah.."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih setia memandangi sampai akhirnya tersadar jika empat pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh? Kalian yang kemarin menyapa kami kan?" Chanyeol menyapa dengan nada ramah pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook, yang mana malah membuat kedua gadis itu membeku, belum lagi teriakan histeris para gadis lain yang iri pada mereka berdua.

"Y-ya." Jawab Sungmin terbata, detik selanjutnya ia segera menarik lengan Ryeowook menuju kelas mereka setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat pada keempat lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Chanyeol dan Sehun saling melirik satu sama lain, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis hadir diwajah mereka.

"Menggemaskan sekali." Gumam Yesung, Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka, _hyung_?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan melangkah menuju kelas mereka, tanpa menyadari jika respon ambigunya mengundang tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebuah pot kecil berhiaskan sebuah bunga mawar yang baru saja ia ambil dari kebun belakang, gadis itu bersenandung riang sambil meletakkan pot bunga itu didekat jendela dapur.

"Cantik!" gumamnya senang, hobi menanam bunga memang menurun dari mendiang sang ibu yang notabene nya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga tulen.

Sejenak, Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang ada didapur, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya kala mendapati waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, bertanya-tanya dimanakah sosok sang kakak yang saat ini belum muncul.

"Kenapa Donghae _oppa_ belum pulang, ya?"

Sungmin dengan segera beranjak keruang keluarga dan mengangkat pesawat telepon untuk menghubungi ponsel sang kakak.

" _Halo?"_

" _Oppa_ , ini aku."

" _Min?"_ Donghae menyahut heran, _"Kenapa meneleponku dengan telepon rumah? Dimana ponselmu?"_

"Aku baru saja memetik mawar dikebun belakang dan ponselku tertinggal diatas," jawab Sungmin, "Kenapa _oppa_ belum pulang juga?"

" _Maaf, ada rapat mendadak dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Sudah makan?"_

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban sang kakak, "Belum, aku akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi."

" _Makanlah duluan, aku takut ak-"_

" _Shirreo_!"

Diseberang sana, Donghae terdiam dan mendesah pelan. Salah satu sifat keras kepala Sungmin yang terkadang ia kutuk karena selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. _"_ Arraseo, _tunggu aku pulang."_

"Jangan lama-lama, paman dan bibi Yoo sedang berbelanja bulanan disupermarket, aku takut sendirian." Ujar Sungmin, setengah merengek sebenarnya.

" _Ya, ya, ya, baiklah Tuan Puteri.. hati-hati dirumah."_

"Heum.."

Sungmin menaruh kembali pesawat telepon ditempat semula setelah mendapat kepastian tentang keberadaan kakak tersayangnya itu. Dengan segera ia meletakkan pot mawar yang dibawanya dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelum beranjak menuju ruang tv untuk menunggu Donghae pulang. Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali jika sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dengan senyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka sambil bercanda ria, saat itu Sungmin yang kebetulan baru saja tiba di gerbang bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang baru saja ingin masuk kedalam. Segera saja gadis itu mengejar langkah kaki sahabatnya dan bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka.

Baru saja ingin melewati parkiran mobil, kedua gadis itu dikejutkan dengan satu mobil keluaran terbaru Hyundai yang baru saja memasuki pelataran tempat parkir, dan tak lama kemudian empat lelaki tampan keluar begitu saja dengan aura masing-masing yang mereka miliki.

Jelas saja Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam ditempat melihatnya, begitu juga dengan beberapa mahasiswi yang melihat mereka. Entah pesona apa yang mereka punya hingga membuat para gadis merasa sayang untuk melewatkan wajah tampan mereka. Dua gadis berbeda marga itu semakin mematung saat salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadirannya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Ryeowook, diikuti ketiga pria yang lainnya.

"Oh? Kalian sekelas dengan kami, kan?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kaku, dalam hati berpikir untuk apa mereka semua menyapanya seperti kemarin?

"Ayo ke kelas sama-sama." Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan senyuman manis dan mengangguk. Mengabaikan tatapan histeris para gadis yang menatap mereka iri.

Namun sesuatu tak terduga baru saja terjadi, dimana Ryeowook yang saat itu berjalan disamping Chanyeol tak sengaja bersinggungan tangan dengan lelaki itu membuat sang gadis memekik.

"Astaga! Tanganmu dingin sekali!"

 _ **DEG!**_

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sehun serta Chanyeol sendiri menegang mendengar pekikan Ryeowook. Keempatnya saling melirik waspada.

"Udara pagi ini sangat dingin, Ryeowook- _ssi_.." ujar Chanyeol sekenanya. Ryeowook masih memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik beberapa saat sebelum mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Ayo, Wookie."

Ryeowook masih saja memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas, sedangkan keempat pria itu saling melirik dan mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungmin- _ah_ , kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook begitu kelas telah usai disore hari. Sungmin yang sedang membereskan tasnya menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya menuju gerbang.

"Tidak, hari ini Donghae _oppa_ berjanji akan menjemputku."

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Wookie- _ya_."

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya begitu mereka berpisah didepan gerbang Universitas. Dengan segera Ryeowook berjalan menuju halte bus sementara Sungmin menunggu kedatangan Donghae dengan sabar.

Sejenak ia menatap sekeliling dan mendapati para lelaki yang menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas mereka masih berada diparkiran kampus yang terhalang oleh sebuah lapangan basket. Dan juga beberapa mahasiswa lain yang tampak sibuk, namun secara keseluruhan, Universitas mulai sepi.

"Mereka masih disini." Gumam Sungmin pelan saat tak sengaja beradu tatap dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Sungmin mengenalinya sebagai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin paling tidak suka menunggu, dan buruknya Donghae selalu membuatnya menunggu setiap kali lelaki itu berkata ingin menjemputnya. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu mobil kakak lelakinya dan selama itu juga tidak ada mobil yang berhenti.

"Aish! Awas saja kalau sampai dia ingkar janji." Sungut Sungmin sebal.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju halte bus dan pulang. Namun karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil hitam terlihat ugal-ugalan serta oleng sampai akhirnya teriakan seorang gadis lain membuyarkan lamunannya.

"NONA AWAS!"

Sungmin mendongak, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa mobil hitam itu menuju kearahnya. Kakinya mendadak terjebak disana dan tak bisa digerakkan. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan si pengemudi yang baru saja sadar apa yang ada didepannya.

 _ **CIITT!**_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Pengemudi mobil yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan laju mobilnya dan sedikit membanting setirnya. Beruntunglah mobil itu berhasil berhenti tepat waktu. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang merasakan sebuah tarikan keras dilengannya, dan detik selanjutnya, ia sudah berada didekapan seseorang.

"Perhatikan jalanmu."

 _ **DEG!**_

Sungmin terdiam, mendengar sebuah suara maskulin yang begitu berat memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"K-kyuhyun- _ssi_?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya secara perlahan, membantu Sungmin berdiri dengan benar karena tahu bahwa gadis itu masih dilanda syok yang hebat. Sekilas ia melihat mobil hitam itu masih berhenti dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa sipengemudi akan keluar.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin didepannya, "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya datar, Sungmin mengangguk kaku. "Bagus. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan menyebrangi lapangan yang kosong untuk kembali ke parkiran dimana Chanyeol, Sehun dan Yesung ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. Begitu Kyuhyun sampai disana, keempat laki-laki itu dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melewati Sungmin begitu saja.

"Nona! Nona! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar seseorang, atau tepatnya si pengemudi menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"Y-ya?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Tadi ponselku terjatuh dan aku berusaha mengambilnya. Maafkan saya." Ujar lelaki itu lagi dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Sungmin pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit atau klinik terdekat untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang terluka. Ayo,"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan menolak halus permintaan lelaki itu.

Lelaki pengemudi itu terdiam sejenak dan mengamati Sungmin, detik selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyorongkan sebuah kartu pada gadis itu.

"Ini kartu namaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu atau ada luka yang ternyata ada ditubuhmu kau bisa hubungi aku." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menerima uluran kartu nama itu dengan senyum tulus, "Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Oke, sampai jumpa. Dan maafkan aku." Ujar lelaki itu dan membungkuk singkat sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan kembali sipengemudi yang perlahan mulai menjauh sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir jalan. Terlalu bingung dengan beberapa kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Bagaimana bisa dia menolongku? Jaraknya terlalu jauh.." gumamnya lagi.

Sungmin masih terus melamun memikirkan kejadian itu sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil silver berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Min!" terlihat raut wajah Donghae yang begitu cemas, melihat sang adik terduduk dipinggir jalan dengan pandangan kosong.

Sungmin tak menggubris, ia masih sibuk dengan alam pikirnya sampai tak sadar jika Donghae berjongkok didepannya dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Min?"

Sungmin akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Donghae yang berada didepannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Donghae sampai dan ada didepannya.

"O- _oppa_?"

"Maafkan aku, ada rapat mendadak sebelum aku bisa kabur untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Donghae menyesal.

Sungmin tak menjawab, gadis itu malah memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan lemas. "Ayo pulang, _oppa_."

"A-ah? Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, tepat disebuah rumah dipinggiran kota. Terlihat beberapa pria yang berada disatu ruangan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa saling diam begitu saja tanpa membahas apa yang terjadi tadi sore.

"Gadis itu... _dia_ , kan?"

Lelaki yang berambut merah bersuara, membuat atensi ketiga lelaki lain beralih padanya.

"Siapa?"

Yesung, lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh pada Sehun yang barusan melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Sehun terdiam, membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun yang hanya saling melirik tanpa suara.

"Ya." Itu suara Chanyeol, yang tertegun beberapa saat sebelum mengingat sebuah kejadian dimasa lalu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakak tertuanya.

"Cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengingatnya." Kyuhyun menimpali tanpa minat, membuat Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun reflek menghunuskan tatapan tajamnya kearah anggota termuda diantara mereka yang langsung dibalas dengan bola mata semerah darah dari Sehun. Aura Vampir yang begitu kental.

"Bukankah itu menngingatkan mu pada seseorang... _juga_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Pheo tau ini masih pendek, maafkeun yaaa.. banyak sekali revisi yang harus diperbaiki dan sedikit berbeda alur cerita.**

 **Sekedar info, mungkin bagi yang belum mengerti kenapa ada Kyumin, Hunhan, Yewook dan mungkin Chanbaek nantinya.**

 **Diawal cerita , Kyumin akan muncul sebagai cast utama, namun lama kelamaan setelah Kyumin bersatu, cast cerita nya akan bergeser pada otp lain. Jadi jangan terlalu mengharapkan kyumin always cast no 1. No! Pheo berusaha membagi rata disini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan, review nya jangan lupaaa.. ketjup basaaahh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


End file.
